Hallows Eve
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: What's a father to do when his eldest son is being pursued by his enemies? Kill them of course; however, you can't kill the dead. How will Sesshoumaru survive and what does Naraku have to do with this? Halloween special.


Summary: What's a father to do when his eldest son is being pursued by his enemies? Kill them of course; however, you can't kill the dead. How will Sesshoumaru survive and what does Naraku have to do with this? Halloween special.

Hallows Eve

Touga heaved a sigh as he listened to his court's endless banter of how he should rule his lands. Honestly, it wasn't hard. He'd have killed these fools ages ago if they hadn't each proved their worth to him in the past; as annoying as they were they had once allied him in the battle with the panther tribe and for that he was grateful.

At least he had the visit of his sons to look forward to. He had practically begged Inuyasha to take time out from his shard hunting and come spend time with him; he could even bring his friends. Sesshoumaru had simply agreed to return home saying that he needed things to attend to though Touga had a suspicion that the boy simply missed home.

He was pulled from his musings by the throne room doors smashing open to reveal two of his guards wrestling a haggard old man into the room. He recognised their captor immediately. "Ishimaru" He growled. An old enemy of Touga's who had repeatedly attempted to take Sesshoumaru's life as revenge since he believed that Touga had taken his son's. It was of course a lie, a plan devised by the panthers but he never believed him. "What business do you have here?"

"We caught him in Lord Sesshoumaru's bed chambers, my Lord"

"Oh really" He stood before sauntering over to his old enemy "I believe I have warned you on many occasions to stay away from my son; were you disappointed to find him absent?"

"Oh I know where he is" Ishimaru cackled "I always know where your precious little heir is. Who would've thought that _the _Sesshoumaru would end up as a half breed's bitch; it must be such a stab to your pride"

"What nonsense do you speak? Have you become senile in your old age, Ishimaru?"

"Oh so the mutt doesn't know, how amusing"

"Enough of this nonsense, explain why you were in Sesshoumaru's room"

"All in due time"

Touga scowled as the cretin, he could see the old man wasn't about to reveal anything but he could also see that he was very weak. Whatever he had conjured up had sucked him of his power; he wasn't a threat any time soon. "Throw him in our dungeons and keep an eye on him; if he begins to show signs of improvement then you are to retrieve me immediately"

"Yes, my Lord" The two guards then wrestled Ishimaru from his sight. Not in the mood for any more company Touga dismissed his court before heading for his study. He, however, didn't get far.

"Yo dad" Touga cast his eyes to the palace entrance to see his youngest glaring at every servant and guard on hand whilst his friends followed silently behind him.

"Inuyasha, I'm surprised to find you here already" He smiled as he moved to greet his son and companions "How is your shard hunting going?"

"Not good" Inuyasha grumbled "Naraku's one step ahead of us again"

"You'll get him soon son, are you sure you don't want me help?"

"I'm sure; I want to kill the bastard myself"

"Very well, come I'm sure you and your friends are tired. Come on through to the sitting room and I'll send for some refreshments."

"Thank you very much, Lord Touga" Kagome replied politely with a bow.

"Now Kagome how many times do I have to tell you not to address me so formally?" Touga chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her and escorted her to the sitting room "You are my son's mate therefore you are my daughter, I will not have such formalities between family"

"Okay sorry" She mused before taking a seat on the plush cushions where her friends joined her. Touga called for the refreshments before he too joined. "How have you been lately?"

"Very well thank you, though I have been missing my sons"

"Yeah where is the bastard anyway?" Inuyasha sniffed the air "I can't smell him anywhere"

"He hasn't returned yet and please refrain from calling him names. I want a nice family gathering, no fighting"

"Can't say I can make any promises"

"But he'll try his best" Kagome smiled through gritted teeth as she glared at her husband. Oh he knew that look alright, that meant no sex for a month if he disobeyed. The refreshments were then set down where everyone indulged.

"How are your daughters, Lady Sango?"

"They are very well thank you, my Lord. Lady Kaede offered to watch over them until our return so Shippo decided to stay behind to help too"

"I just hope they don't cause too much havoc" Miroku chuckled as he sipped at his tea.

"I'm afraid it is their nature to be little devils" The Inu no Taisho chuckled "Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were a handful but at least I could keep up with Inuyasha. As soon as Sesshoumaru began to walk I could hardly catch him, the boy was far too fast for his own good"

"Or perhaps you were simply far too slow" Everyone snapped their attention to the doorway to find Sesshoumaru leaning casually against it.

"Ah Sesshoumaru" Touga pulled himself to his feet to greet his son "How are you my son?"

"I am well and yourself?"

"Yes I am fine, I have merely missed my boys" He squeezed his son's shoulder in fatherly affection before motioning him to the cushions "Will you join us?"

"Yes though I wish to speak with you in private once this has concluded"

"Okay" He eyed his son carefully. He wondered what was troubling his son.

Sesshoumaru took a seat between his father and brother who was sending him his usual glare.

"Hello little brother"

"Hello ass-" He was cut off by Kagome's elbow connecting with his ribs.

"Don't start Yash" Kagome warned.

"Ah where would I be without you Kagome?" Touga chuckled "So what do you all want to get up to today? I have cleared my schedule so that I can spend time with you all"

"Geez dad ya could have at least thought of something earlier" Inuyasha groaned.

"I didn't bother, every time I suggest something you protest"

"Well I don't know what we could do throughout the day but tonight we could tell each other spooky stories and stuff. Back in my time today is Halloween where everyone dresses up at something scary and does scary things"

"Very well Kagome, though you will have a challenge trying to scare us" He motioned to himself and Sesshoumaru. "We've seen far too much bloodshed in our lives to scare easily"

"I'll think of something" She grinned.

"Good, well you lot get to planning." Touga then stood before turning to his eldest "Come, you wish to talk" Sesshoumaru nodded before following suit…

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he'd chickened out. Since when did he get scared? The most his father could do was yell at him anyway; why did he care so much about his damned approval? All throughout dinner he'd sat there in silence dwelling on the matter. He knew his father could sense something was up but now he didn't know whether or not to tell him.

Letting out a sigh Sesshoumaru collapsed onto his bed as he continued to dwell on the situation. It was only a matter of time before his father knew of his mating so he might as well tell him, right? Then again how would the mighty Inu no Taisho take to his eldest pure blood son being a submissive?

A bang pulled him from his thoughts. Jolting up on the bed he frowned to find his sword unsheathed and sitting on the floor; he was sure he'd hung it up and it had definitely been in its sheath. Putting it down to exhaustion Sesshoumaru slid off the bed to retrieve his fang only for it to hover from the ground of its own accord. Well this was odd. No demonic aura could be detected nor could he scent anything; what on earth was going on? Before he could even comprehend dodging the blade connected with his abdomen causing him to let out a shriek of agony. Bakusaiga would not destroy his body since it was a part of him but that didn't mean it couldn't fatally wound him.

Collapsing to the floor he released another cry as the blade was ripped from him before a force connected with his face knocking him to the floor. Seeing the blade coming down for another strike he barely managed to roll out of the way. "Who's there?" He demanded as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Hush now little prince" A voice chuckled. Sesshoumaru then found a hand like grip grasp his neck and squeeze, he thrashed with all his might but it was useless. He was suspended into the air where the grip on his airwaves tightened. "Sleep now little prince" Sesshoumaru began to see patches of black before the sound of crashing was heard where he was dropped rendering him unconscious.

"Sesshoumaru" Touga pulled his bloodied battered son into his arms whilst Inuyasha stood at his side with his fang drawn. "Wake up son" He shook the boy but there was no response, he was still breathing but he knew that wouldn't last long in his current state. "Inuyasha we need to get him to the healer"

"Go on ahead; I'll watch your back" Touga held his eldest firmly before standing and heading for the door. The damned thing slammed closed before his eyes causing the candle light keeping the room alight to extinguish. "What the hell?!"

"The little prince stays here" A malicious voice cackled. Sesshoumaru was then ripped from his arms before he found himself being thrown across the room.

"Dad!" Inuyasha cried as he ran for him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" He wiped the blood from his brow. His eyes then widened when he looked back to his eldest to find him hovering in mid air as if he was being carried by a lover. "Reveal yourself monster! What do you want with my son?"

"The little prince is mine now; he shall die and come with me. A mere mortal cannot stop me" Touga growled dangerously as his eyes tinted red. No one touched his pups and lived!

"Release him!"

"Never!" A gust of wind erupted knocking Touga, Inuyasha and friends into the wall knocking the air from their lungs.

"Father…" Sesshoumaru croaked as his eyes cracked open "Get…get Naraku…"

"That damned evil spider? Why?"

"Do it…save…me…he…" Touga watched helplessly as his son fell back into darkness. Why his son needed the spider he didn't know but what he did know was that Sesshoumaru was a smart boy and he trusted his judgement. If he believed Naraku could save him then he'd go along with it. Once he tried again of course. He, Inuyasha and friends decided to charge at the being holding Sesshoumaru at once only to find them being thrown from the bedroom before the door slammed behind them and locked.

"Damn it" Inuyasha scowled as he barged at the door. "Don't even think of calling Naraku, dad. I'll be damned before I need his help"

"It's the only way to save Sesshoumaru" Touga sighed before turning to Kagome "Please allow me to have one shard of the jewel"

Seeing the desperation in his eyes Kagome couldn't help but comply. Reaching into her pocket she retrieved a shard and handed it to him. It immediately tainted due to his demonic aura where he then focused his youki into it to call the spider to him.

His aura then diminished and he handed the shard back to Kagome.

"Now what?" Inuyasha growled.

"Now we wait" A scream then sounded from Sesshoumaru's room causing Touga's aura to flare dangerously. "I'll kill the bastard who's got him!"

"Inu no Taisho" A silky voice announced causing everyone to shoot round to find Naraku leaning against the wall. "If you have called me here to kill me then I suggest you do not bother, you will not succeed"

"Why would I do such?" Touga scoffed "As much as I hate to admit this I need your help. My eldest has been captured and he seems assured for some unknown reason that you can save him"

"Sesshoumaru has been captured?" The inuyoukai nodded "By whom?"

"We don't know, the bastard has concealed himself but he sounds insane. He was spouting nonsense of taking Sesshoumaru with him once he dies; Sesshoumaru's wounded terribly, if we don't get to him soon then he will die"

"Sesshoumaru will be fine for a few more hours" Naraku replied as he stepped up to the door and pressed a hand against it. "Remarkable, there is no youkai in there holding Sesshoumaru captive. It's a spirit."

"As in a ghost?" Kagome gaped.

"You know of another type?" Naraku raised an amused brow before turning back to Touga "We need to find whoever conjured this spirit before we can go any further, he will likely have a charm either on him on hidden somewhere that is keeping the spirit here and so powerful"

"You mean someone resurrected this spirit to attack Sesshoumaru?" Naraku nodded. "Then there is only one person who would have done this; Ishimaru" He spat "He's in my dungeons"

"Then let us go pay him a visit" He turned to head for desired destination only for Inuyasha to block his path "Stand aside imbecile"

"Why are you so eager to save Sesshoumaru? Last time I saw you with him you were trying to absorb him"

"I will protect what is mine, Inuyasha" Was all he said before shoving past the hanyou and heading to the dungeons.

Entering the dungeons Naraku forced the iron gate holding Ishimaru captive where said youkai trembled before the hanyou. "N-Naraku"

"Ishimaru, it's been a while." Touga watched the interaction between the two and growled they had been allies once. "I see you still seek revenge on the Inu no Taisho"

"Indeed…do you have a problem with this?"

"Not at all" Naraku chuckled "However," He gripped the youkai by the neck and smashed him back into the wall "Sesshoumaru has been harmed, did you know this would happen?" Ishimaru shook his head frantically "Ishimaru do you think it wise to lie to me? Such a foolish man; did you honestly believe I would allow you to hurt him for your pitiful revenge?" He injected poison into the youkai causing him to thrash and scream violently.

"Please Naraku; understand I was only getting even. That bastard killed my son"

"So why go for Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha would have been an easier target"

"Hey" Inuyasha growled but Touga restrained him, too enthralled in the happenings before him to intervene further.

"Sesshoumaru's the heir to the western lands, without him the west would fall after Touga's death. The court would never dream of allowing a half breed assume the role of lord"

"But you should have known that I would not take kindly to Sesshoumaru coming to harm" He squeezed tighter.

"Please…spare me…I won't hurt him again…"

"Where is the seal keeping that spirit in this world?"

"Under Sesshoumaru's bed…b-but the spirit w-won't allow…inuyoukai entrance…I revived a dragon youkai…they hate the inu clan…"

"Good thing I'm here then" The spider smirked "Thank you for your cooperation Ishimaru, you have done well" He released the youkai who fell to his knees gasping for breath.

"Oh thank you Naraku…I will forever be in your debt for sparing me"

"Sparing you?" He raised an amused brow "When did I ever give you that impression?" Releasing his tentacles he directed them through Ishimaru's chest before extracting his heart and crushing it into nothingness.

Once that was accomplished he turned and headed back for Sesshoumaru's room with an irritated Touga, Inuyasha and crew following. "What is your reason for saving my son, Naraku?"

"I'm to assume Sesshoumaru didn't get the chance to tell you then" He chuckled as he ascended the steps to the royal wings. "If you truly value your lives you will not follow me inside, you heard Ishimaru" Reaching the door he wrenched it open before taking a step inside.

"Wait Naraku, you didn't answer his question"

"I will answer what I wish mighty Inu no Taisho and that shall be done once I save my mate" He then closed the door on their gaping faces.

Turning to the scene before him he wrinkled his nose at the amount of his mate's blood staining the floor; gazing up he found Sesshoumaru suspended in mid-air and struggling pathetically for breath. "Leave us!" A voice hissed "The little prince is mine"

"Oh you believe so?" He had one of his tentacles slither under the bed to retrieve the seal "The last time I checked he was mine"

"You! You're the one who marked him"

"The one and only, I am Naraku"

"Naraku?" The spirit shrieked.

"Indeed" Taking the seal into his hand he slowly began to crush it, causing as much pain to the being as possible. "I do not take kindly to those who harm what is mine" The seal shattered in his hand causing the spirit to howl out in unbearable agony until it's voice echoed into nothing signalling its reluctant departure.

Sesshoumaru immediately began to fall but Naraku had him in his arms before he could impact with the floor. Using his youki he healed the wound in his stomach before carrying him over to the bed and sitting back against the headboard. The inuyoukai stirred from his state of unconsciousness before bolting forward gasping in agony.

"Hush now, you're safe" Naraku soothed as he pulled him closer "Deep breaths, Sesshoumaru"

"Naraku…?" He panted as he stared up at the spider "How-"

"It doesn't matter pet, it won't harm you again"

"You chose your time dangerously, spider. Any longer and I would have perished"

"Nonsense" Naraku chuckled as he caught Sesshoumaru's chin "You are mine, nothing will take you away from me" He crashed his lips against his in a display of dominance causing Sesshoumaru to whimper almost submissively.

The door flying off its hinges diverted their attention to the door where Touga and Inuyasha were growling uncontrollably. "Explain!"

"What the fuck is going on, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha seethed.

"I guess the scariest of things really do happen on Halloween" Kagome laughed nervously as she watched the four start a whole new battle…

**Yes I know really cheesy ending but I this was late going up as it is, I didn't want to put it off any longer.**

**Hope you enjoyed this really poor attempt of a horror; I'll edit this and better it soon I promise.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed**

**Reviews Please **

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


End file.
